


MariChat May--May Day

by giggling_bubble



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Doctor Adrien, F/M, Flexibility, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Games, Identity Reveal, Marichat, Twister - Freeform, Unrequited Love, chat doesn't know, doctor chat, drop and run, mari klutz, marinette doesn't know, may day, shock and awe, tikki knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggling_bubble/pseuds/giggling_bubble
Summary: When Chat drops off a mysterious gift at Marinette's trapdoor on the morning of May 1st, with the shout of 'May Day, May Day,' she runs to find an odd package with no clear instructions.





	MariChat May--May Day

The sun was shining in through the trapdoor as it did every morning. Marinette rolled over and groaned. It was a Monday. Her alarm had been completely rude and unnecessarily loud to the point that she almost sicced Tikki on it to make it shut up. If she hadn't been lying right there by it she SO would have.

There was a moment where a shadow passed above her skylight. "Huh, that's funny."

Then there was a knock and someone screamed, "May Day, May Day."

Marinette hopped up out of bed, a smile plastered on her face, and opened the hatch to find...a basket. Dang it, she'd hoped to catch a glimpse of Chat Noir.

"Chat?!" she called and caught a glimpse of him just as he was dropping over the railing. She smiled silently to herself; he'd be paying for that later. With a shrug, she picked up the basket and carried it into her room. It was slightly heavy. When she pulled back the paper stuffed on top she revealed very nicely arranged goodies. There were two spiral lucky bamboos, a packet of wildflower seeds, a large new sketchbook for designs, and...twister? The game 'Twister' was in the bottom of her basket. "Chat, Chat, Chat? What am I going to do with you? You cuddle kitty you." She shook her head and grinned. She knew he craved her touch and this game would provide the perfect excuse to sidle up alongside her without making him look needy. *sigh*

* * *

Marinette headed off to school as quickly as she could. She was running a bit late, hopping funny as her shoe wasn't on right, and cursing as she couldn't get the heel to stay on right. She got right to the curb in front of the school when she fell forward and sprawled out on the concrete. There was a squealing of breaks behind her as a large sedan just about squashed her.

"WHOA!!!" shouted Adrien as he came flying out of the car, "Are you all right, Marinette?"

Marinette was rubbing the side of her head where she'd hit concrete, "Ow..."

"Hey, are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up?" Adrien held up two fingers and smiled at her. Marinette's mind blanked instantly and the pain was completely forgotten.

"Huh?" she sighed dazedly as she realized Adrien was leaning over the top of her.

His brows furrowed and he frowned, "Maybe you hit harder than I thought." He dropped to his knees and with his hands he grasped her from under the arms. With amazing strength, but surprisingly gentle, he pulled her up to sit on his lap. Marinette felt dizzy and lightheaded. "Gorilla almost squished you like a bug."

Marinette giggled as she caught a pun he was unaware of. Her giggles worried Adrien even further.

"Uh, Marinette, should I take you home? You're scaring me."

She dropped her face into her hands and pulled back with a hiss. Her hands were all scuffed up from her fall and resembled raw hamburger. There was a good amount of blood across them and, now, also on her face. Adrien pulled out a handkerchief from his back pocket and wiped at her face with it to clean off the blood. Then she noticed he was frowning again.

"What?"

"You split your lip and your chin, Mari," he reached out to touch her lip gently, "You need to go home. We'll drive you. I'll call father and explain."

"Are you sure?" she asked, still feeling a little dazed. "I don't want to put you out."

"You're not an inconvenience, Marinette," he lifted her chin to get another look at it before shooting a smile at her, "I'm more than happy to escort you home."

Since Adrien could see her knees were also awfully scuffed up, he slipped a hand beneath her knees and lifted her gently into a cradle carry. Her head flopped into his shoulder and she groaned, "Ow."

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry!" he exclaimed and his eyes widened in alarm, "I'm so so sorry!"

"No worries," she rubbed her temple, "There will definitely be a bruise."

"I'm really sorry, Marinette."

"Stop apologizing. You didn't trip me. I fell. It's all right."

"We almost ran you over," he whispered, feeling his heart increase as he realized just how close they'd come to running his friend over. Her feet had been under the front of the car.

"I'm glad you didn't."

"You and me, both," he sighed in relief.

Gorilla held the back door open and Adrien crawled in, balancing Marinette on his lap, as they drove towards her house. Once they'd pulled up, Adrien hopped out of the car, her still cradled against him, and he kicked open the door of the bakery. Sabine was there in an instant.

"What happened?"

"I tripped, mama. It's nothing."

"You're bleeding, honey."

"I know," she grimaced, "It was a pretty nasty spill."

"Apparently," she smirked and glanced up at Adrien who was still carrying her daughter.

"Adrien is just being nice, mama." Marinette rolled her eyes. Of course her mother would jump to conclusions.

"I was there when she fell," he frowned. In fact, he felt guilty because they'd almost made her fall so much worse.

"Can you walk, dear?" Sabine asked, glancing at her already swelling and bloodied knees.

"I don't know," she bit her lip, "I'm sure I could."

"I'll carry her up, Mme. Cheng. I know I'm going to be late. I texted my father on the way over to explain the situation." Marinette had watched him write the text as he held his hands over her lap.

**Adrien: Father, we almost hit one of my classmates with the car this morning. We're taking her home. I'll be late to school.**

"Okay, honey. Just let yourselves up."

Adrien carried Marinette up the stairs and towards her bedroom. Her feet hit the banister with a twack.

"Crap!" she exclaimed. Adrien immediately thought she was in pain until she started laughing. "Careful there. You break it, you buy it."

He smirked, "I think I'm good for it."

Marinette realized that she was more comfortable talking to him in that instant. That's not something she'd have ever been brave enough to say to him before. Her adrenaline might have accounted for some of that. It was still running rampant in her veins.

They got to her bedroom and he set her gingerly on the bed. She laid back with a sigh, "Oooh, I hurt. Yep, I do."

Adrien ran down to her bathroom and rummaged around in the cupboards under the sink. "AHA!" He came up victorious, a pink rag in his grip, as he ran warm water over it and rushed back up to Marinette.

He found her, an arm draped over her forehead, and her lip between her teeth.

"Are you okay?"

She jumped, startled, and grimaced, "Ah...that hurt."

"Sorry. I just thought I could clean your wounds before I head back. Allow me?"

Marinette watched him as he gingerly took her hand in his and began to wipe the blood gently from her palms. She winced and involuntarily contracted her fingers. He softly massaged them open and shushed her, "It's going to sting a little."

She closed her eyes and laid back on her bed as he continued to wipe her clean. One hand was clean and he moved to the other. He could hear her sigh and smiled to himself.

Marinette peeked up at him, "Wh-why are you smiling?"

He smirked, "You. This hand didn't hurt as bad?"

She blinked a couple times. Her? What about her? "N-no, I was just expecting it."

"Ah," he nodded, "That would explain it."

She dropped her head back again and closed her eyes, "Your hands are soft and warm."

"Oh," was all he said. Then after a pause he shrugged, "Father doesn't let me do anything strenuous and they're usually warm."

"Good perfusion," she nodded.

Adrien's jaw dropped and he stared at her, "Per what?"

Marinette bit her lip. That was one of those things she'd looked up when she couldn't figure out why her hands were always hot. "Perfusion. Uh, it's nothing. Just...good circulation."

"A big word for such a tiny girl," he chuckled.

"Hey, now," she glared, "I could whoop you."

He held his hands up in mock defense, "Don't, please, I'll do anything."

"I could," she pouted.

"I'm sure," he smirked and continued wiping her hand. Now he moved onto her knee. The way he held her knee sent a shiver up her spine. His hands were hot and electric. The light strokes he made with the rag in his care not to cause her undue pain warmed through to her heart.

"Thank you," she whispered. Adrien looked up to see she was staring at him. Her gaze was genuine and heartfelt. His insides felt like jelly.

"It's no big deal," he shrugged.

Marinette reached out to grab his wrist, "It is a big deal, Adrien. You took me home, skipped class, and being a nurse. Is there anything you DON'T do?"

"I can't swim...or sew" he admitted shyly.

"Well, Mr. Agreste, once I'm back to health I'll help you out."

"Really?" his eyes widened. No one had offered to donate their time to teaching him anything.

"Of course. Why not?"

"It's...I just...no one has done that before. Don't get me wrong, father hires tutors and stuff, but no one has offered to teach me like that before because they wanted to."

She beamed, "I'll be the first!"

He nodded and grinned, "I guess you will. It's a deal!" He held up his fist and hers met his in fist bump.

"Deal."

* * *

Marinette's knees were swollen to the size of grapefruits by the time Chat Noir knocked on her window later that night.

"Come in," she called. He dropped down onto the end of her bed. He landed comfortably in a crouch.

"What happened to you, purrincess?" he frowned.

"I tripped on the way to school today and ate concrete." It wasn't just that, but that was all she was going to tell him. Truth be told, Marinette was hurting more in her pride than she could ever hurt physically at this point.

"Meeowch!" he winced, "It looks painful."

"It _feels_ painful," she chuckled. "I'm sorry we can't play the game you gave me this morning. Although, honestly, I'd have kicked your butt anyway so..."

"Sure," he nodded incredulously. In the game of Twister that was highly unlikely. "You know, you weren't supposed to take May Day so literally. It does not mean Mayday, Mayday!" He chuckled happily. Marinette really was the most clumsy person he knew.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, but today it seems so. Ah, well, I'm sure it'll be fine in a few days." She squirmed suddenly and Chat looked on concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed, then suddenly, "No. I have to pee!"

Chat thought about calling to her mother, but snapped his jaw shut. He was Chat. He couldn't let Sabine find him up here. The only option was to offer to help, "Do you need help?"

"Could you? I just need help down the stairs. My dang knees are locked up." Locked up in that they were swollen and wouldn't bend even if she wanted them to.

Chat slipped his arm beneath hers in a side carry and helped her to make her way down the stairs, "You're really light."

"I'm kind of short, Chat, if you hadn't noticed." He better have noticed after all this time.

"I guess. Do you need anything else?" He popped his palm against a fist and shifted bashfully. It was almost like he was embarrassed to have walked her to the bathroom. Chat? Embarrassed? Who knew that was even possible?

"Nope. I'll be fine until it's time to go back." He waited patiently for her to be done. He was humming softly to himself when the door cracked open.

"Ready?" he asked.

"As ready as you are," she nodded. He hopped up and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

Once she was settled back in bed, Chat ran back down to her bathroom and grabbed her first aid kit.

"You need to dress these wounds, princess," he admonished as he pulled out gauze, wraps, and antibiotic, "They're already red and oozy." And they were. The large abrasions on her knees looked angry and infected.

"Oozy? Is that the technical term?"

"Okay, smarty britches. I don't know the technical term." He gently wiped her wounds, applied a thin layer of antibiotic, and wrapped her up in gauze. He smiled at his work, "Voila!"

"Thanks, Chat," she beamed, "I appreciate it." It was oddly endearing to see this caring, sensitive side to Chat. She knew he was compassionate, but this was just so much more intimate. "Why are you taking care of me?"

"My bugaboo has mentioned you a few times. A friend of my bugaboo is a friend of mine," he waggled his eyebrows.

"She hates that you call her bugaboo."

"Are you really friends with Ladybug?" his jaw dropped.

"Who is asking?"

"No one."

"Then NO ONE can know, but yes. I am. She and I are like this," she crosses her fingers, "Shhh, don't tell my friend Alya. She runs the ladyblog. She'd be pissed."

Chat frowned, "I'm jealous." His ears drooped and it was heartbreaking. So sincere!

"Oh, don't be, kitty," she reaches out and scratches his head. He leans into her touch and purrs, "She likes you more than she likes me."

His eyes widen and alight, "Really?"

"Honest. In fact, if she had to pick she'd definitely pick you."

"How do you know?" he was incredulous now, but he let a smile dance around the corners of his mouth.

"It's just the way she talks about you," Marinette shrugged. That and some, perhaps. She really would choose to save Chat if the opportunity arrived just like he'd be willing to sacrifice himself to save her. They were partners.

He sighed, lovesick, "I hope so. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course you can. You can trust me."

"I'm in love with Ladybug." Chat heard Marinette gasp, "I haven't told her yet." He sighed and his eyes glossed over, "I've tried, once, but I got shot with an arrow of hate."

Marinette knew her face must be wearing an expression of abject horror, but she couldn't help it, "NO way?!?!"

"Yes," he nodded, "I started to say 'I love you,' but I jumped in front of an arrow like an idiot."

Her eyes were misty now. She felt bad for Chat. "You're not an idiot, Chat. If you hadn't saved Ladybug she never would have beaten that akuma. You're a hero!"

He shrugged, "I suppaws, but still I go home every night, sit in a dark lonely room, and wonder when I'll have the guts to tell her."

Chat was entirely too serious for being Chat and it made Marinette feel uneasy. She had to add some levity to this conversation.

"Come hang out with me, kitty! We'll play games and eat pastries."

"That's why I come over."

"For pastries?"

"For you!" He tapped her nose and Marinette chuckled, "Although, the pastries are an added bonus."

Marinette threw her arms around Chat, "Don't be discouraged, puddy-tat. I'll always be willing to kick your tush at Ultimate Mecha Strike."

"DREAM ON!!" Chat exclaimed, "If you weren't injured I'd insist you put your money where your mouth is."

* * *

It had been eight days since she so unceremoniously splayed herself across the street in her best attempt at becoming roadkill. She was finally able to move and walk without feeling like her joints were going to start shouting loud enough for everyone else to hear. Although, they were still an ugly green-ish yellow color, she felt like she was herself again.

It was Friday night and she was more than ready to enjoy a leisurely weekend. No homework, for the first time in a long time, and her parents told her they wouldn't need her to help because business was slow.

She sighed, "Tikki, I'm so looking forward to this weekend."

Tikki squeaked, "Hold that thought."

About that time, there was a loud thump above her head. "Oh, crap." Marinette looked around her room and started stowing away her various projects to clear the floor. She couldn't have Chat chasing her yarn around the room.

"Purrincess! Are you home?"

"It's open!" she called, "You're always invited, Chat."

He peeked his head in and grinned, "Aww, you like me."

She rolled her eyes, "Of course, I like you, Chat. How many friends do you think I have? Now get in here." Marinette ran over to her desk and quickly produced the box that he'd sent her the week before. Her hands clenched on the white box and pulled it out. "Care for a challenge, kitty?"

Chat's eyes widened as he looked at the game of Twister in her hands, then he smirked, "I don't think that would be fair to you."

She cocked her hip and propped her hand on it with added attitude, "I'm not asking you to think. I'm asking you to try and beat me. I'm trying to be nice and give you a chance at beating me at something."

Oooh, the challenge laced her statement heavily and Chat's eyes narrowed. She was ON. That was a jab if he ever saw one and he was going to make her eat her words. Sure, she'd kicked his tush at Ultimate Mecha Strike mre times than he could count, but this...THIS game was right up his alley. Not that he lived in an alley. He wasn't an alley Chat. Nevermind...

He sauntered up to her, matching her sass, and grinned, "There is no contest. I KNOW I can beat you at this one."

"Oh?" her ears perked up at that, "Want to make a bet?"

"Yes," he nodded, "Absolutely."

"Hmmm...if I win you have to give me nightly massages for a week."

He opened his mouth and then snapped it shut again, "Is that an incentive for me to lose on PURPOSE?!"

She smirked, "Why? Is it working?" Marinette took the mat out of the box with a sashay of her hips.

He gulped, "Maybe. Uh, I'll just have to find an incentive for you to want to win. Hmm. I get to reveal myself to you."

Marinette whipped her head back to look at him faster than he could blink an eye, "WHAT?!"

"I get to reveal myself to you," he repeated.

"No, Chat, you can't do that."

"Then you'd better win," he grinned, "and even if you lose, I'd be happy to give you nightly massages. That's not even a disincentive."

She blushed, "Fine...um, you can't reveal yourself to Ladybug unless she reveals herself to you first."

He glared at her. That was entirely not fair. He couldn't guarantee that he'd never reveal himself to his lady, "That's not fair."

"Take it or leave it, puddy-tat."

"Fine," he growled, "If you win, I won't reveal myself to my lady unless she reveals herself first."

Marinette smirked. Reveals were on the line. She couldn't lose. There was no option. Even though Hawk Moth was inactive, it was still dangerous to reveal themselves just in case. Although, now she wasn't _completely_ averse to the idea.

They stood at the edge of the twister mat and she spun the wheel, "Right hand green."

Chat jumped across the mat to Marinette's side and planted his hand on one of the dots right in the middle of the line. Marinette stayed next to the edge. She held the board out for him to spin.

"Right foot red." Chat gently tapped his foot to a red dot on the side his feet were still planted on. "Done."

Marinette pivoted on her feet to get her right foot on the red dot across the mat. Their bodies were now flush next to each other across the mat, her right side against his left. Hers was underneath his, because he was taller, but they were still touching, her back side to his front side. She spun the spinner and it landed on left hand blue. It was pretty easy to do, but now they were turned a little where his forehead was now just above her lower back.

Left foot green. CRAP! Now they were bent over themselves, in an odd split, and Chat had slipped his foot as close to hers as possible.

Right foot green. Oh no. She had to rotate to get both feet on one side of the mat without falling.

RIght hand red. Marinette flipped herself over, onto her stomach, and shouted, "This isn't going to work." She crossed her legs as she threw her right hand over to the far end of the mat. The thing was her right hand was vying for a spot near where his head now stared up at her. She reached just past his ear and slammed her hand to the mat. "I'm going to fall on you," she grumbled, out of breath. Her left arm was under her body and her right arm was above her head. His head was just under her chest.

"I'll catch you. Don't worry."

Chat was in an odd crab walk under her and his legs were shaking.

"You look like you're just about as likely to fall as me," she grinned.

At that, Chat's arm gave out and he fell to his back. He hissed, "Damn it," and his ears flattened to his head. She could tell how upset he was. After his admission of his love for her she could feel that pang of guilt tugging at her heart. She had played him, unfairly. She knew he loved Ladybug and Ladybug put him in this position. It was only fair that there was one thing she had to do.

She took a deep breath, "Look at me, Chat."

He glanced up at her, watery eyes, as he crossed both arms over his chest protectively.

She smiled at him adoringly and smirked, "Just between you and me, I don't actually hate it when you call me Bugaboo and I would pick you over me any day."

Chat stared up at her and blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. Then a dazzling smile, unlike any she'd ever seen grace Chat's face, threatened to break it in two. His eyes sparkled as he threw his arms around her back and pulled her down on top of him. He flipped her over and lifted up onto his arms, "My lady?!"

She nodded and bit her lip. Marinette was suddenly afraid that her reveal might have been a little rash. If given the time, he might think better of it and be disappointed that she was Ladybug. Well, there was no time like the present. She couldn't go crying over spilled milk. "Yes."

Without warning, he descended onto her and kissed her. After all, she did catch him running away on May Day. He owed her this kiss. Their lips met and he gently hummed. She heard him whisper against her lips, "I'm so glad you're you."

She giggled. Marinette hadn't ever really thought about Chat that way until about a week ago. He'd always been her partner; a crazy pun loving kid. After his revelation, she'd begun to see him as he was; a lonely boy with a penchant for trying to impress her. Chat had been opening himself to her, flirting, confiding, and being vulnerable, because he loved her. It suddenly made all the puns, kisses, and glances mean something to her. Marinette felt like Ladybug could love Chat Noir even if Marinette was still madly in love with Adrien. Adrien wasn't telling Marinette he loved her, Chat was. It was time she gave Chat a chance. That kiss had been one of the sweetest things he'd ever given her and her heart swelled in her chest. The realization struck like lightning--she wanted this, them, together.

He caught her gaze again, "Here my best friend and my lady are the same person. I'm the luckiest person on the planet."

"Ha! Don't get ahead of yourself there," she smirked, "I believe you are the unluckiest person on the planet."

"NOT TODAY!" he cheered, a bit too loudly, "Today I am...I'm...I don't know. I'm so _happy_. I've never been this ecstatic. I feel like I'm going to pass out."

Marinette wrapped her arms around him and held him closer to her, "Oh, Kitty." While she was holding him to her she heard him whisper and there was a flash of green light. Suddenly, she was holding a detransformed Chat Noir. She closed her eyes and held him to her, feeling the softness of his chest against her, his blonde hair tickling her cheek, and the smell of him which was much stronger out of the suit; _familiar._ His breathing was erratic and it felt like he was _crying._ "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "I'm just overwhelmed...overjoyed." He nuzzled into her neck and smiled against her skin, "I love you, Marinette."

"I love you, too," she whispered; and she did. She did love him.

Then, he sat up and the air was sucked out of her chest as she gazed into the dripping wet, light green eyes of one Adrien Agreste. It took her a full minute of just staring, wide eyed, at him. The words just wouldn't come. There were no words. Finally, her mouth was able to catch up to her brain enough to remember his name.

"Adrien?!?!"

"Hi there, gorgeous," he winked. Then he dove down to plant another sweet kiss to her lips. Marinette couldn't quite process what was happening, but did manage to return the kiss somewhat. He laughed at her dazed response. "Now you see how I felt." Then he leaned down to hug her gently and buried his face in her neck. Adrien gently kissed the spot below her ear and hummed.

Marinette's brain fully short-circuited now. A small moan escaped her lips and he sighed, "Say something, Mari."

"I can't," she clutched her hands around his torso again and bunched up his shirt with her fists, afraid to let him go for fear he'd disappear and it would all have been a dream, "You're...Adrien."

He stilled instantly, but didn't lift his head. He lifted his torso off of her slightly; her arms held him against her, shaking. The fear ran through him like a tidal wave. Marinette didn't talk like to talk to him. He tried to engage her in conversation, but she always shied away. She talked to him as Chat, but not as Adrien. He realized that maybe she didn't consider him a friend like he did her, and his stomach plummeted, "I'm sorry, Marinette. I forgot you and I don't, that you aren't fond of--"

She reached up to grab a fist of his hair and pulled gently, effectively silencing him. Marinette pulled back to see him. His eyes were downcast, not looking at her, shyly avoiding her piercing gaze, "Don't apologize." He glanced up to see the sincerity, the burning intensity, and adoration there in her eyes and his breath caught. He'd read her entirely wrong. "And don't misunderstand me when I say I am _VERY_ fond of you."

"But..." his rebuttal was silenced by her finger coming to press his lips shut.

Her eyes closed and she heaved a very heavy sigh, "Don't, Adrien. I'm having trouble as it is. I need to say this." Whew...breathing in, breathing out, "I have been infatuated with you since the first day, after you apologized. I've been a stuttering, stammering mess ever since. I'm incredibly, implacably, irrevocably in love with you and, forgive me, if I'm a bit of a mess that it is reciprocated."

Adrien blinked his eyes a couple times before breaking into a brilliant grin. He pushed upwards and gently pressed his lips against hers. Marinette's eyes shot open and she squeaked. "Then I'm glad we understand each other."

They agreed to continue this discussion in the comfort of her bed. With a quick lift, into a cradle carry, he climbed the stairs and deposited her on the duvet. She gently pulled him down to join her and their lips met for not the first, and definitely not the last, time.


End file.
